Evolution
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Et aussi, humain ou ange, Dean ne verrait jamais Castiel plus petit qu'une météorite chue; un fragment d'étoile dont les yeux reflétaient le ciel. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tu me vas comme un gant."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 6e round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Encore du fluff. Baaaah. :'D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Evolution<strong>

- Je crois...

La vendeuse se recula, contemplant Cas dans la glace. Celui-ci était maladroit dans son beau costume bleu, la cravate rappelant ses iris sur sa chemise plus foncée, mais la femme ne sembla pas le remarquer. Dean aurait pu jurer voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

La vendeuse tapa dans ses mains, et Dean tressaillit.

- _OUI_ ! Cette fois-ci, c'est parfait ! Cela vous va comme un gant !

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, confus, et Dean rit. Il lui rappelait un hibou, son regard fixe et perçant; un hibou dont il ne rêverait que d'emmêler les plumes de sa main, dénouant légèrement sa cravate pour apercevoir la peau derrière.

La vendeuse se tourna brusquement vers le chasseur.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur?

Dean toussa.

Cas était humain, maintenant. Pour le moment, du moins, et Dean l'avait accompagné au magasin pour remplumer un peu sa garde-robe et s'acheter lui aussi un costume.

Les choses n'avaient que très peu changé, entre lui et Cas; Dean était même étonné à quel point les choses avaient peu changé. Oh, il avait bien eu son moment où il s'était montré surprotecteur, mais Castiel l'avait remis à sa place : l'ex-ange contemplait l'humanité depuis des milliers d'années, et avait toujours son cerveau de soldat. Humain ou pas, il savait se battre et prendre soin de lui-même.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter plus, cependant; mais ceci, Cas le comprenait aussi. Et jusqu'à présent, avec Sam, ils avaient vaincu tous les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur leur route. Pourquoi cela changerait-il?

Cas se tourna vers Dean, lui montrant le costume.

- ...Voilà.

Il haussa les épaules, gauchement, et le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge.

La vendeuse continuait de fixer Dean avec insistance. Il toussa de nouveau.

- Eh bien... c'est pas mal.

Castiel sourit, juste un peu, et l'expression ensoleilla son visage tout entier.

Au début, quand Cas était devenu humain, il avait confié à Dean à quel point il se sentait "petit". A quel point, à l'échelle du monde, il avait maintenant l'impression de n'être rien; qu'une poussière, à la surface d'une planète, dont l'existence n'avait finalement que peu de portée.

Dean s'était empressé de le détromper. Les humains semblaient peu de chose, mais, aussi insignifiants paraissaient-ils, c'étaient eux qui, par leurs actions, mettaient leur planète entière en péril. C'étaient eux qui, à l'inverse, pouvaient la sauver s'ils changeaient leur ligne de conduite. C'étaient eux qui tenaient entre leurs mains l'avenir de leurs générations futures. C'étaient eux qui détenaient la clef de leur destin.

Sam et Dean n'étaient que des humains, et, avec l'aide d'autres, ils avaient empêché l'Apocalypse. Il n'y avait rien d'insignifiant là-dedans.

Et aussi, humain ou ange, Dean ne verrait jamais Castiel plus petit qu'une météorite chue; un fragment d'étoile, dont les yeux reflétaient le ciel et qui avait bouleversé ses croyances et son monde.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, vexée que Dean ne fût pas plus éloquent dans ses compliments, mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire. Cas _savait_.

La vendeuse partit un peu plus loin, s'affairant à trouver un costume pour _Dean_ cette fois-ci, et le chasseur en profita pour rejoindre Cas, ne résistant pas à la tentation de desserrer sa cravate.

- Elle voulait t'étrangler avec, ou quoi?

Cas le fixa; humain ou ange, son regard était le même sur sa peau.

- Dean. Cela veut dire quoi, "aller comme un gant"?

Dean sourit. Il croisa les yeux bleus, iris verts étrécis.

- Ca veut dire que ça te va très bien. Ca veut dire que l'ensemble lui plaît à elle, aussi. Beaucoup. C'est un super compliment.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

- ...Même si techniquement, elle se faisait aussi un compliment à elle-même. Vu que c'est elle qui a choisi le costume.

Les yeux de Cas pétillèrent.

- Je vois.

Depuis la cabine d'essayage, la vendeuse appela Dean, un nouveau costume à la main. Dean grogna, mais la suivit.

Le regard de Cas ne quitta pas sa nuque.

x

x

- Vous êtes...

Devant la glace, Dean grimaça. Il commençait à comprendre que la vendeuse était du genre "enthousiaste", et à s'envoyer des fleurs à elle-même, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait.

La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur son reflet. Dean crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Vous êtes MAGNIFIQUE ! Parfait !

- Oui, c'est bon. J'ai compris, j'ai compris...

Il portait un costume gris argenté, un peu trop brillant à son goût, avec une chemise noire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait la vendeuse, à accorder chaque cravate à la couleur des yeux de son client, mais la sienne était vert forêt.

- ...Je me sens un peu à l'étroit, en fait. Pour être honnête.

La vendeuse lui jeta un regard _noir_, et Dean ne pipa plus mot.

- Dean.

Il se retourna.

Cas l'observa de bas en haut, lentement, avant de transpercer ses yeux verts. Dean desserra son col, manquant soudain d'air, et Castiel eut un sourire narquois, vif et fier.

Oh _le... _Il était clairement conscient de son effet.

Se rapprochant, l'ex-ange attrapa la cravate entre ses doigts.

- Cela te va comme un gant...

Son murmure était chaud, encore trop loin de lui, et Dean rit. Brusque, pris par surprise, _content_.

Il agrippa son col en retour.

- C'est _toi _qui me vas comme un gant.

Et il l'attira pour l'embrasser, sourd aux exclamations outrées de la femme près d'eux.

x

x

Oui. Dans ce que ressentait Dean pour Castiel, le passage au statut d'humain n'avait rien changé du tout.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
